Nex You
by byunbn
Summary: menceritakan tentang Baekhyun yang melupakan suami masa kecilnya Park Chanyeol. mungkin pernikahan yang sebenarnya telah menanti mereka tanpa mereka ketahui. /summary apaan kayak gini/
1. chapter 1

**Title :** **Nex You**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Rate : T**

 _singing.._ _"kalau kau suka hati tepuk tangan(prok prok prok) kalau kau suka hati bilang hore! (hore!)kalau suka hati mari kita lakukan..kalau kau suka hati tepuk tangan (prok prok prok)"_ Pagi yang sama seperti hari kemarin dan selalu diawali dengan lagu yang sama setiap paginya. Lelaki mungil itu -Baekhyun- entah umur berapa ia sadar atau tidak dia seperti maniak lagu itu. Oke lupakan tentang lagu. Baekhyun memang sudah tinggal sendiri sejak orang tua nya meninggal sejak tiga tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan. Untungnya ada pamannya yang memberikan apartemen untuk baekhyun tinggali sendirian. Dan soal biaya sekolah dan sehari-harinya Baekhyun dihidupi juga oleh pamannya dengan uang transferan setiap bulannya. Dan Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung masih bisa makan dan minum dan ia sangat berterima kasih kepada pamannya yang baik itu.

Tinggal sendiri bukan berarti membuat Baekhyun mandiri. Baekhyun itu sangat manja dan kekanakan sekali.

"Baekhyun kau itu sedang mandi atau menghitung tetesan air kran?"

"Yak! Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menghitung air. Kau sabar sebentar lagi aku selesai dan bisa kau siapkan buku pelajaran untuk hari ini,kyungsoo?."

Lelaki yang dipanggil kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk pasrah walaupun Baekhyun tidak melihat anggukannya. Kyungsoo itu sahabat Baekhyun sekaligus tetangga apartemen Baekhyun.

"Kyung, kau tau tidak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek. Aku tidak tau."

"Ishh. Seharusnya kau itu jawab tau,kyung. Kau ini menyebalkan" jawab baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oke baek..iya aku tau. Lalu kenapa?" jawab kyungsoo seadanya karena lelah meladeni Baekhyun kalau sedang kesal.

"Sungguh kau tau! Kau tau apa Kyung? ayo ceritakan padaku..cerita Kyung..cepat cerita"

Sungguh sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah habis batas kesabarannya meladeni Baekhyun yang setiap hari nya selalu seperti itu.

Merekapun berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Saat masuk ke kelas yah sudah bisa ditebak keadaan pasti akan gaduh karna kedatangan Baekhyun.Disela itu Pak Kim datang bersama seorang murid baru.

"Nah anak-anakku semuanya, kalian mendapat saudara baru. Dia pindahan asal-"

"Asal kan kau bahagia kan Pak" celetuk Sehun

"Halo semuanya..namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku pindahan asal Chogiwa High School. Kuharap kita bisa berkawan."

" _Park Chanyeol pria yang tampan"_ ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

Setelah sesi perkenalan yang terkesan biasa saja, jam istirahat pun seperti itu sampai ketika Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk dibangku paling pojok.

"Hei..kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Aku tidak lapar, Baek"

"Kau tau namaku??"

"Tentu saja Park Baekhyun. Ah maksudku Byun Baekhyun."

Menghiraukan Baekhyun yang lagi cengo Chanyeol pun meninggalkan kelas dan memilih pergi ke perpustakaan.


	2. Flashback

_Baekhyun kecil terlihat sedang merintih kesakitan dibagian lututnya._ _"Baek kau tidak apa-apa?"_ _"Ini sakit Yeol,sangat sakit sampai rasanya mau mati."_ _"Makanya lain kali kalau Baek ingin naik sepeda bilang saja ke Chanyeol. Pasti Chanyeol akan bonceng Baekhyun dan bawa Baekhyun keliling dunia dengan sepeda ini."_ _"Chanyeol..kenapa Baekkie tidak bisa pintar naik sepeda seperti Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun kecil sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._ _"Karena Baekkie itu memang ditakdirkan untuk dibonceng Chanyeol makanya Baekkie tidak bisa naik sepeda." ucap Chanyeol gemas sambil mencium singkat bibir Baekhyun. "Dan Baekkie jangan terlalu sering bertingkah gemas seperti ini arasseo.."_ _"Arasseo Chanyeolie~"jawab Baekhyun bertingkah imut. "Oh ya Chanyeolie kenapa suka sekali mencium bibir Baekkie?"_ _"Karena Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun,"ucap Chanyeol kecil tersenyum._ _"Apa berarti Baekkie dengan Chanyeolie adalah suami istri?" tanya Baekhyun bingung._ _"Kenapa Baekkie bertanya begitu?"_ _"Karena Baekkie juga sayang Chanyeol. Ayo kita menikah Chanyeolie.."_ _Entah apa yang Baekhyun kecil dan Chanyeol kecil rasakan tapi mereka berdua sama-sama nyaman satu sama lain. Suatu saat nanti pasti mereka mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini._ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ _ **.**_ **maaf ini ff absurd banget emang..lagi pengen ngetik dan jadilah ff absurd ini..pertama bikin ff ya gini absurd mah gue orangnya kyk ff ini; gak tau lah ada yg mau baca apa engga tapi gue seneng ajasih bisa ngetik gini ngeluapin gundah gulana gw wqwqwq**


End file.
